Unexpected Consequences
by Faith1
Summary: Post-series. Heero contracts a disease which has not been seen for decades however he isn't the only one to fall ill. Sometimes it's not a good thing to be left alone. *Shounen ai* 1x2x1 /Part 2!/
1. 1

A/N – This is a rather emotional fic for me to write as I have recently lost someone close to me to the disease mentioned within.  I am well aware that there are many illness fics about but hopefully this is a new twist.  Comments/critism welcome.

Warnings – Shounen ai, Heero torture (figuratively speaking)

Disclaimer – Not mine.  Not mine.  Not mine.

1.

          Pain, intense and burning, ripped it's way through Heero's abdomen.  The slight narrowing of shocking blue eyes was the only indication of discomfort, years of training would do that to you.  Even now the ex-Gundam pilot was loathe to show any pain or weakness on his part and as such it went unnoticed by the four ex-pilots he shared a house with.  Even his lover, Duo Maxwell, was blissfully unaware of the migraines and stomach cramps which were making increasing visits, for what good would it do?  Although Heero was skilled at hiding discomfort and was unable to drop his charade he was not stupid.  His appetite had taken a considerable dive and he found himself able to consume only small amounts of liquid.  His condition was getting no better and as such he made an appointment to see the doctor at his local practise.  He had no trouble leaving undetected, the former pilots were used to his sudden disappearances and let him be as long as he called in every night.  

          Heero entered the surgery and checked in with the nurse.  He sat down warily in the crowded waiting room, eyes scanning the area for emergency exit points.  He knew this wasn't normal behaviour but he couldn't, wouldn't let go of all his soldiers instincts, he knew the others acted in similar manners.  Small children ran screaming through the room as they immersed themselves in some make believe scenario to lift their boredom.  Several tired looking parents sat flipping through magazines.  A young woman sat by the door, her body language tense, ready to bolt.  She was a survivor, Heero could spot a fellow warrior a mile off.  

          "Mr Yuy?" the nurse called.  Heero stood and marched swiftly to the doctor's office.  The doctor was friendly enough but he was young and naïve, fresh out of med school.  He reminded Heero of Quatre when they first met.  Without wasting breath on small talk he reeled of his symptoms as he would a mission report leaving the doctor somewhat bemused.  After a quick examination the doctor settled back into his chair and smiled warmly.

          "All you've got is major-indigestion, have you been eating any unusual foods lately?" he asked in his business voice.  Heero considered the question for a moment before replying with a slight smirk on his face.

          "I live with four men who think they are culinary geniuses, I eat something unusual every night," The doctor laughed quietly at the response.

          "Well no more of that," he said while writing a prescription.  "Stick to plain simple foods for a while.  I've prescribed some medication for the indigestion and also something to help with the migraines, although the best thing you can do is go and lie in a quite, dark room when they come on," Thanking the doctor Heero took his leave and went to pick up his medication before heading back to his home.

*        *        *

          One week later and Heero's situation was rapidly deteriorating in spite of the pills he was taking religiously twice a day.  He was unable to eat the smallest amount of food and the amount he could drink could be contained in a shot glass.  The lack of sustenance was making him weak and tired to the point that the others, especially Duo, were becoming increasingly concerned.  Mind made up Heero rang the surgery to make an emergency appointment.  He wanted the doctor to send him for tests.  Unluckily fortune was not in his favour and he found that they were fully booked for the next week.  However they agreed to send someone out to him.  Now Heero may have been able to sneak out of the house unnoticed but the arrival of a doctor would not escape the vigilant eyes of his housemates.  All were put on edge by Heero's sudden announcement of illness, knowing the intense training the man had endured to ensure he would have no problem coping with injury and dealing with pain.  Duo hovered around his lover, trying to force him to drink, alternating between his "Joker" and "Shinigami" personalities .  

          The call-out doctor arrived at their home and was unnerved at first by the young men with the old eyes but soon settled once she began her examination.  Her patient reeled of information as if he were talking about someone else's body.  He proclaimed to feel intense pain but spoke calmly and with a blank face.  However her talented hands felt a blockage within his system and hurriedly explained that she would find a bed in hospital for him within the next few days.  She removed herself from the house as soon as she could and hoped she would never come across the ambassadors of righteousness, nobility, strength, death and suffering ever again.

          Four days passed before the phone rang shrilly and a detached voice on the other end of the line informed them that a bed was now available.  Heero had always been slender but now his body was almost painful to behold after nearly three weeks without eating.  He slept almost constantly, attempting to conserve energy.  Duo entered their room and gently roused the sleeping figure, informing him of the news.  The two slowly made their way down the stairs to the hallway where the others were waiting.  Painfully embarrassed at having to use his lover as a crutch the Japanese man shook off Duo's hold and walked steadily outside and into the pouring rain.  He paused for a moment, tilting his head skyward as the rain beat down steadily, soaking through his clothes immediately.  A blanket was placed around his shoulders and he was ushered into a car, which peeled out of the driveway, heading for the hospital.  

          Once they arrived Duo took his hand and lead him into the building, the others following in silence.  Heero glanced down at their intertwined hands and decided to allow this small gesture of affection as the American seemed overly distressed.  Wufei went ahead to alert the staff to his arrival.  A nurse and orderly greeted the company as they entered reception.  Heero found himself being torn away from Duo's comforting presence, forced to sit in a wheelchair while the nurse cheerfully told him that he would be able to have visitors later.  His head snapped around trying to spot his friends amid the vast crowd of people.  This was the first time he had visited a hospital under his own volition.  The white corridors and sterile smell held dark connotations for a boy who had spend a large part of his life within laboratories.  His fear was hidden with practised ease and he complied with the demands of doctors and nurses who took control of his very existence.  

          He lay still on a bed as an IV was slipped into his arm, intense eyes cast upwards to the unfamiliar ceiling.  A doctor was talking to him.  They wanted to look at his insides.  They wanted to know if he thought he could swallow a tube with a camera attached to the end or if he wished for anaesthetic.  Resisting the urge to snicker at their ignorance he simply lay back and opened his mouth.  It always felt strange to have an unnatural object pass so deeply into him but he made no sign of discomfort, shutting down his impulse to gag.  The people around him made various noises of surprise or understanding, speaking in a quiet jargon that their patient had no inclination to try and understand.  Eventually they finished their task and removed the equipment from his throat leaving Heero's oesphagus burning in response.  He dozed feverishly on the bed, pain preventing him from falling into deeper slumber but unwilling to take sedatives which would mean that he lost control over his body.

          Four distinctive footsteps awoke him as his friends pulled up chairs around his bed.  He did his best to sway their worries, seeing concern in multicoloured eyes.   They stayed with him until he passed into sleep once more, quiet voices lulling him to rest.  The next three days passed in this manner, the doctors visited many tests upon him but his friends were always there to greet him afterwards.  Duo refused to leave the hospital and eventually charmed one of the nurses into setting up a cot for him in Heero's room.  The five ex-pilots were sitting in the room, Duo perched on the edge of Heero's bed, Wufei and Quatre in chairs and Trowa elegantly sprawled over Duo's bed.  A knock came at the door and a doctor walked in, a serious expression on his face.  He calmly asked the others to leave but Heero pinned him with a harsh look.

          "Whatever you tell me, I will only tell them later.  Better to inform all now and save my throat the discomfort," Caving to logic the doctor agreed.

          "We have your test results and I must admit we were all more than a little shocked at what was found," Trowa sat up on the bed and all listened intently to the doctors words.  "All the tests indicate that Mr. Yuy has cancer."  Heero, Duo and Trowa looked at the man blankly, the word holding no meaning for them.  Quatre, however, paled in response and clamped a hand to his mouth in shock even as Wufei jumped to his feet in heated denial.

          "That is not possible!  There hasn't been a case of cancer since the colonies were built!"  The doctor swallowed nervously in the face of the dark fire and held up his hands placating.  

          "Actually a gentleman was bought in a week ago whose test results also indicate to this disease."  Wufei stepped back, astounded by this fact.  In his youth he had briefly studied the mysterious disease called cancer, it's cause never determined, it's cure never found, the reason it died out unexplained.  That it had sudden sprung back into existence was a sobering pill to take.

          "Who?" Heero asked quietly from his bed, though he already had his suspicions.  He had never heard of this monster, which was killing him from inside, but he could tell by the expressions on Quatre's and Wufei's faces suggested it was serious and the fact that it was so rare meant that it was probably terminal.  The doctor was shaking his head, unable to reveal the patients name due to confidentiality clauses.  Heero narrowed his eyes dangerously, the need to have his thoughts confirmed becoming all consuming.  Trowa however beat him to the chase.  Rising languidly he strode forward until he was toe to toe with the doctor.  

          "I suggest that you tell us his name, or I shall be forced to do something drastic," he murmured quietly and smiled as a beast bares its fangs.  Faced with the five intense young men the doctor decided that if he wanted to maintain his own health he had better help them. 

          "M-Milliardo Peacecraft," he stuttered and fled the room after quickly divulging that someone should be along shortly to fully explain the meaning of the disease.  Silence prevailed in the small room for a moment.

          "Small world, isn't it?" Duo remarked in a half-hearted attempt at humour.  Heero slumped back on the bed as his fears were confirmed.  Prussian blue eyes peered worriedly at his friends for now he knew the cause of his suffering and hoped it would spare his friends and love.

          /Zero . . ./

To be Continued . . .


	2. 2

Many thanx to – Romanse, AnimeCrazedGirl, Selune and Pun E'eco, fei, natasha, CJ, Clairol and Continuous Pandemonium.  *hugs*

Comments & critism not only desired but /needed/ in order to live…

2.

            "I need to speak to my patient in private!  You can all come back in an hour," the doctor said whilst ushering four defiant Gundam Pilots from Heero's room.  Task finally complete the doctor turned to the young man on the bed with a small smile.

            "I'm Dr. Cantrell and I'll be in charge of your case from this moment on," The woman had a sharp business air about her and Heero felt sure of his assumption that she had been an active medic during the war.  Somehow that thought comforted him more than any amount of initials and qualifications.  He nodded once to acknowledge the greeting, his throat was extremely tender and he had no desire to speak any more than was absolutely necessary.  "I specialise in rare diseases and I'm here to explain to you exactly what is wrong and what we can do about it,"

            She set down her clipboard on Heero's bedside table and pulled out two dark sheets which he recognised as x-rays.  He watched in silence as she clipped them onto the light board and switched it on.  It was always disconcerting to see your insides.

            "Basically cancer is a malignant growth of new cells, called a tumour, which starts in one area of the body and slowly infects healthy cells and therefore spreads.  All indications signify that it originated in the brain," she said, gesturing at one of the x-rays.  "But as you can see, there are several worrying shadows on the left lung, oesophagus and liver to name a few.  You've had this disease for quite a while and it has spread to many different areas throughout your body," She paused for a second, swallowing thickly, she hated doing this.  She hated it.  "Cancer reached its pinnacle during the twenty first century and then cases of the disease decreased rapidly.  Up until now there hasn't been a known case of cancer since the first colony became operational."  Heero watched her with solemn blue eyes; he knew what was coming next.  "They never found a cure.  But it was treatable though a technique called chemotherapy, hormone therapy worked for some and in certain cases they could opperate to remove the tumour.  We no longer have the technology of chemotherapy, it's too far gone to opperate and it will take a month, maybe more, before the drugs which were used pass certain safety regulations . . ."

            " . . .And I don't have that long," Heero finished for her.  It wasn't a question and he didn't need to see her solemn nod to know it was true.  He felt strangely calm and acceptant.  He had been preparing for death for most of his life; it did not phase him now.  Dr. Cantrell was thrown for a moment, she had never seen someone react to such dire news in such a calm manner.  It took her a second to regain her train of thought.  She continued.

            "One thing that nobody can work out is /why/ this disease has suddenly sprang up again.  Do you have any idea what the trigger may have been?" she asked, the student inside her dying of curiosity.  Heero spent a moment in silent debate before deciding to share his thoughts on the matter.

            "I have a theory," his voice was slightly hoarse and he took a sip of water to soothe his aching vocal cords.  "During the war I had access to the ZERO system, it was designed to increase a pilots reaction time and both myself and Milliard Peacecraft or Zechs Marquise used it on many occasions."  She raised an eyebrow at the mention of her other patient but let it pass.

            "Who else had access to this system?" she questioned.

            "Quatre Rabera Winner used it the most after myself and Zechs, he built it from a set of blueprints he discovered and I forced him to use it at a later date.  Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang and Duo Maxwell have all piloted using ZERO at least once,"

            "Would they happen to be the young men I threw out of here a moment ago?" she asked although she was well aware of the identities of the five infamous Gundam Pilots.  After the war there was a media frenzy, the five were constantly trailed by paparazzi and though the press had moved on the boys were well known by most people. 

            "That's right," Heero, said quietly, the doctor noticed that he seemed tenser discussing this than the fact that he had less than a month to live.  She shook her head in silent pity and disgust.  During her time as a field medic she had encountered so many men and women who had placed little or no value in their lives, it appeared that the painfully thin boy before her had that same mindset.

            "If this system is the cause and what you say is true then they may not have even contracted the disease or if they have then it may be in it's early stages.  I'll book them in for some tests.  Do you want to tell them or shall I?"  Heero's eyes flickered up to the ceiling and studies the minute cracks in the paintwork.

            "I will,"

*          *            *

            "Hello, International Tattler, Antony Lounds speaking.  How can I help ya?" Lounds drawled into the phone, balancing the cradle between cheek and shoulder as he continued to type his latest article.  

            "Hey Mr. Lounds. It's Galen Westwood from Unity hospital, something's going on over here you might be interested in," Lounds fingers paused on the keyboard.

            "I'm listenin'," he replied, voice full of a practised calmness.

            "You ever hear of cancer?  It hasn't been around since pre-colony days and we've got /two/ cases and their -" Lounds sighed in annoyance and interrupted, he was sick of people wasting his time.

            "Look, call the health and beauty section, I'm not interested," he moved to hang up but was stopped by the hurried voice on the other end.

            "But it's Heero Yuy and Milliardo Peacecraft!"

            "What?" he smiled to himself, now /that/ was a story he could be proud of.  Visions of awards floated before his eyes.

            "Yuy and Peacecraft . . .and the other Gundam Pilots have just been signed up for a series of tests!"

            "Westwood you are an angel, I'll be right there!"  

            Galen Westwood grinned as he hung up and quickly dialled the number of the Daily Colony.

*          *            *

            "Snack foods for everyone!" Duo announced as he slumped down into a plastic chair in the hospital cafeteria and dumped an assortment of chocolate and energy bars into the middle of the table.  Wufei and Trowa both grabbed a random bar and ate quietly, usually all of the former pilots avoided such high fat foods, as to avoid becoming out of shape, but they were all tired and the sugar rush they would provide was a necessity.  Duo wolfed down a couple of chocolate bars savouring the rare and oh so delicious taste.  Quatre was staring absently at the half eaten protein snack held in one hand while the other gently massaged his right temple.

            "Not hungry Winner?" Wufei asked noting the blondes' distinct lack of enthusiasm.  

            "Not really," Quatre stated.  "Headache," he explained succinctly.  The others accepted the answer without question.  Quatre was prone to suffering from headaches during times of stress and nobody lifted an eyebrow as he swallowed a couple of pills.  Duo slouched in his seat and his eyes to flitted around the cafeteria as he became distracted by worries of what that doctor was saying to Heero.  A flash of pink, startling against the white walls and pale hospital gowns, caught his eye.  

            "Just what we need," he muttered quietly, causing his companions to look over in curiosity and make various gestures of distaste when they followed Duo's gaze to the one and only Relena Peacecraft.  Or is it Dorlain?  The vice-foreign minister had spotted them and was weaving her way towards their table.  "Kill me, kill me now!" Duo said under his breath; Wufei snickered in black humour.  

            "Hello everyone," Relena greeted, her voice polite as always yet contained a hint of confusion concerning to their presence.  "Are you here to see Milliardo?"  

            "No," Duo commented flatly causing Relena to raise a delicate eyebrow in surprise.  While relations between herself and Duo had always been somewhat strained he had never been openly hostile with her before.  She looked questioningly at the others seated around the table.

            "We're here to see Heero," Trowa supplied.  Relena released a short burst of strained laughter.  Trowa focused emerald eyes on her face, she looked exhausted.

            "Did he jump off another building?" she asked, her outburst passed and genuine concern was obvious even behind the joke.  There was a moment of silence.

            "Yuy has cancer," Wufei stated, shrugging of Duo's glare.  He thought she deserved to know.  All of the colour drained from Relena's cheeks as the news hit her.

            "Oh," was all she said as she sank into a chair.  Memories of a doctor sitting her down and explaining that her brother was going to die flashed behind blue eyes.  Heero was going to die too.  Milliardo was going to die.  Heero was going to die.

            "Relena?" Quatre asked in concern, not needing his "heart of outer space" to tell him how deeply she was affected.

            "I'm going to be sick," she blurted before standing and running from the room.  

            "I think she's taking it rather well," Wufei commented dryly.

*          *            *

            Heero lay alone in his room, eyes closed as he drifted between sleep and consciousness.  The doctor had left five minutes ago and he still had another fifteen until his friends came back.  His emotions were jumbled and confused but at the moment his main concern was how Duo would react to the news, how all of them would react really.  

            The door to his room opened but Heero couldn't summon the will to open his eyes.  The doctor had said that a nurse would be along in a second to update his chart.  However when seven sets of footsteps piled into his room instead of only one Heero froze, feeling a surge of adrenaline course through his veins.  His mind was thrown back to imprisonment in a white, sterile lab.  He waited, perfectly still, for the right moment to attack and disable the men who were coming to hurt him.

            The paparazzi tumbled into the small room.  They stood silent for a moment taking in the sight of the once all-powerful hero reduced to skin and bones, and IV jutting out of his painfully thin arm.  This was going to make one hell of a story.  A photographer for the International Tattle lifted his camera and snapped a shot.

            That single click, which to Heero's ears sounded like the safety of a gun being switched off, spurred the young man into motion.  He rolled easily off the bed, the IV torn from his arm and opened stormy prussian eyes to view men who held weapons, not cameras.  With nothing but adrenaline and sheer desperation keeping him on his feet Heero attacked.

To be Continued . . .


	3. 3

Thank yous – violet, CJ, Yume Maxwell-Yuy (Yeah!  2x1 rawks my socks!), RaritajiGolden (Thank you so much 4 the comment about my sentence structure!  Wow!), Delamar's Mercy (*bows* Thank you).

Reviews?  Yes please!

3.

            "Help!  Shit!  Somebody help!"  The four Gundam pilots heard the yell among several loud crashes which were cause for concern within the quiet zone of the hospital.  Exchanging quick glances the four broke into a run, moving as one towards the source of the disturbance.  They turned a corner and came to an abrupt halt as they took in the sight of five men lying crumpled in the hallway outside Heero's room.  Scattered around their prone forms were shards of what had once been cameras.  As the four young men looked on in mild shock, a body flew from the doorway to hit the wall with a sickening thud, before slumping to the floor.  The startling event shook them from their stupor and they cautiously entered the room.  Duo automatically took point and the others didn't question the action.  It was obvious to them that these men had done something to spur Heero into action; all five of them were highly trained and as such they were able to control their more violent instincts, however there had been times when all of them had lost the tenuous hold on their dark sides.

            Deep purple eyes were sharp and alert as Duo entered the room.  The once immaculate area now resembled a war-zone.  The sparse furnishings had been up-ended.  Papers were scattered across the floor, some of them darkened by an all too familiar substance.  Heero was on his feet.  In spite of his malnutritioned state he looked every inch the Perfect Soldier reincarnated.  His posture was guarded, no tremors racked his form, the Perfect Soldier knows no weakness.  Focused prussian blue eyes glared at the man held between deceptively delicate hands.  Although his gaze never wavered Duo knew Heero was aware of his presence.  The man held captive, one Antony Lounds, was less composed.  Tears ran down his cheeks and he trembled out of uncontrollable fear.  Heero was grasping the mans chin in one hand and the back of his head in the other.  Lounds clawed desperately at the hands binding him to no avail.  The boy remained unperturbed as rivulets of blood ran down his hands to splash onto the now less than pristine white floor.  A flash of panic flickered through Duo's mind as Heero's muscles bunched.  He was going to snap the mans neck.

            "Report 01!" Duo barked.  His voice loud, coarse and demanding.  The others had entered the room and were observing the situation tensely; ready to act if Duo couldn't implement some damage control.  "I said, 'report 01'!" The braided boy repeated.  His outburst had halted Heero's action but the boy had yet to snap out of his waking nightmare.  Now that he had Heero's attention Duo switched tactics.  "Hee-chan," he called softly.

            Quatre watched in wonder at the immediate power the pet name wielded.  The ice chips of prussian softened into confusion as they shifted from the man held in a vicious grip to the man their owner loved.  

"Duo," He replied haltingly.  The presence of the self-proclaimed God of Death had an immediate calming effect and the adrenaline, which had numbed the pain, retreated from his system.  Heero breathed in sharply as his energy took a leave of absence and burning agony set up residency in its' stead.  No longer able to support himself Heero released his grip on Lounds at the same moment as his knees buckled and the two of them collapsed to the floor.  Duo moved immediately to his lovers' side, fretting over him, as Heero murmured both apologies and reassurance.

"Watch it!" Wufei growled as he found himself roughly pushed aside by a couple of orderlies who were clearing the way for a young man who seemed to be a doctor.  A hypodermic needle glistened in his hand.  One orderly pulled Duo back and out of the way.  The volatile youth went to retaliate but caught Quatre's glare of warning and relented.  The other orderly busied himself by restraining Heero as the man swiftly injected him with a clear fluid.  The Japanese boy forced himself to remain still, all too aware of the fact that he had already caused too much damage.  He turned his attention to Trowa who was standing closest to the door.

"Are they alright?" he rasped.  Trowa turned to sharply observe the crumpled figures just outside.

"They all appear to be breathing," he remarked casually.  He couldn't actually tell from his vantage point, but Heero seemed to need the reassurance and Trowa still had vivid memories of travelling from family to family with the determined young man seeking judgement.  Heero didn't respond, his eyes already heavy and thoughts sluggish. The sedative was strong.  They had increased the dosage.  So tired.

His eyes flittered shut.

*            *            *

Half an hour later and the four conscious ex-pilots, Dr. Cantrell and the doctor who had administered the sedative to Heero were seated in a private office.  The boys were following the conversation with concern as the doctors argued about the fate of their friend.

"That _boy_ should be on the psychiatric ward!  He is a danger to himself and others.  I have two men who are in a critical condition because of him!"

"Look Dr. Tuner," Dr. Cantrell replied sharply.  "Those men should not have been allowed onto the premises, never mind a high profile patients _private_ room!  It's a bad situation but they can't press charges because all of them were well aware of the hospitals policies regarding the press before they invaded Mr. Yuy's privacy."  There was a moment of tense silence.

"Fine.  But I am filing a report recommending that Heero Yuy remain either sedated or in restrains for the duration of his stay in this hospital!"  That said the doctor stood and marched from the room.

"Your friend's quite a handful," Dr. Cantrell commented dryly.  

"Heero can be rather assertive when startled," Quatre put forward diplomatically.  She smiled but somehow it didn't reach her eyes.  It quickly faded from her lips as she slipped into business mode.

"Mr. Yuy wanted to tell you his prognosis himself but that sedative which my esteemed college administered," Wufei smirked at the sarcasm which flavoured her voice.  "Means that he will be out of commission for the rest of the day and will most likely not be up to talking anyway after his little workout, so I think it's best if I tell you exactly what is going on, alright?"

"Spill it, lady," Duo ordered, his "street" accent strengthened to cover any apprehension he was feeling.  Duo and Trowa listened intently as she explained exactly what cancer was.  Wufei and Quatre listened impatiently as she went over details they were all too well aware of.

"Now Mr. Yuy _and_ Mr. Peacecraft both seem to think that this disease is caused by something called the ZERO system – " All of them shifted uncomfortably as their experiences under ZERO were recalled.  Quatre paled considerably, offering a weak smile when Trowa placed his hand on a slender shoulder to show support.  "There is no need to panic; I've booked you all in for some preliminary tests and – "

            "Yeah, okay, we get it!" Duo interrupted, frustrated.  "I'm not getting what the big deal is, give us some pills, end of story!"  Wufei and Quatre share a look full of anxiety.

            "It's not that simple," Dr. Cantrell stated firmly, bracing herself to deliver the news.  "A cure for cancer was never found – "

            "Well find it _now_!" Duo ordered, cutting the woman off once more in his sudden fear for his life and those of his friends.

            "Calm down!  Let me explain," she ordered imperiously.  "There was no cure found however it was treatable through several different methods.  Some of the technology has been lost so the only way we can tackle it now is to use hormone therapy.  Now it's going to take a month or so for the drugs to pass legislation but that shouldn't be a problem even if any of you do show indications of the disease, there's also a chance that we may be able to operate and remove the tissue," There was a pause as the four young men processed the information.  Wufei's dark eyes narrowed as an alarming thought came to mind.

            "What about Yuy?" The simple question caused the tension in the air to increase dramatically and Dr. Cantrell felt the temperature plunge as four pairs of eyes focused on her, demanding an answer.

            "I'm going to be brutally honest because I get the feeling you won't except anything less," she had to make a conscious effort not to run a hand through her hair, a nervous habit of hers.  "The prognosis for Mr. Yuy is not good.  The tumours have spread to so many vital areas of is body that it is impossible to operate," She paused.  "And there is a slim to none chance that the drugs will be cleared in time,"

Silence.

"Are you tellin' me he's going to die?" Duo's voice was quiet and deadly.  While the others were still feeling the shock of the news they were aware of the threat of violence and kept a half eye on Duo as they attempted to sort out their muddled feelings.

            "Yes,"

*          *            *

            Relena Peacecraft sat on the floor outside Heero's room.  Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her bowed head resting upon them as delicate shoulders shook with quiet sobs.  She did not dare enter the room.  It had been a shock to her system to view her brother in such a weak and feeble state.  Heero had always been her inspiration, a pillar of strength, to see him reduced to a similar condition was more then she could stand.  Running footsteps bought her head up to view Duo Maxwell rush into Heero's room.  His unusual eyes were completely focused on his task, her existence never even registered with his determined mind.  She allowed her head to drop once more.  For once in her life Relena had no idea what to do.  

*          *            *

            Shinigami stormed into Heero's room.  Duo's visage changed dramatically as any trace of humour vanished and laughing violet eyes took on a deadly tint.  Heero was awake but his blue eyes were glazed and unfocused, the drug still having a strong hold on his system.  Duo paced back and forth, a low growl escaping his throat, barley resisting the urge to 'rearrange' the furniture which had only just been righted.

This wasn't right.  This wasn't how it was supposed to be.  Heero was immortal.  He had survived explosions, falls and wounds which would easily have killed any mere mortal.  Duo had placed his faith in the fact that Heero was never going to die; he dared to open his heart again.  Fate, however, had different plans and it seemed that Heero was to stand before the firing squad once more.  

            "This isn't right!" he yelled without looking at Heero.  "You cannot die!  You're not allowed to die!  I won't let you!  You aren't gonna die!"

The righteous fury of Shinigami faded as Heero called to him, leaving only Duo in his stead.  "Please Hee-chan, don't leave me," Heero beckoned to his lover, to weak and disorientated to speak words of comfort.

The braided boy crawled onto Heero's bed as the Japanese man insisted in his drugged stupor.  The bed was barely wide enough to hold them but they managed somehow.  

It was unclear, to the honey haired woman who peered around the door, who was comforting who, as one gently caressed a mass of chestnut locks and the other softly whispered words of denial, hope and devotion.  Feeling guilty for intruding on such a private and intimate moment she backed off, reassuming her position in the hallway.  She shunned her self-pity in favour of guarding the moment from any who would be foolish enough to separate such tenderness.

To be Continued . . .


	4. 4

Thank yous – KittyHawk, Katie, Dilly-Pickle, CJ, Red Cinnamon, Dreamer, 1321, MegHead88…thank you all so much!

Reviews?  Yes please!

4.

            "Duo Maxwell, we'll see you now!" called one of Dr. Cantrell's annoyingly perky assistants.  Duo rose from his seat in the waiting room and stalked into the doctors' office.  The others watched him anxiously.  They were still expecting a violent reaction from him, Shinigami's wrath is not easily swayed and tensions were running high.  It was Judgement Day.  Their test results were in.

*          *            *

            "Mr. Maxwell," Dr. Cantrell greeted pleasantly as the braided man entered her office and threw himself down in one of the chairs opposite her.  She cast an assessing glance over him.  His expression was guarded but she could see the flickers of distress and anxiety across his features, which was only to be expected.  She drew out his file and flipped through until she came upon his test results.  She smiled at him.

            "Well Mr. Maxwell I have good news for you!" she announced brightly.  His purple eyes locked with hers; curiosity piqued.  "You have the all clear!"

            "I – I'm all clear?" he asked in disbelief.  At her nod he felt a powerful surge of relief and then guilt.  What should it matter if he lived only to see Heero wither and die?  In spite of, or maybe because of, his dark mood, Duo flashed the doctor a winning grin and a victory sign.  "Phew!  What a relief, y'know?" he suddenly stopped and inwardly cursed himself for becoming so involved in himself and Heero that he hadn't even though of his closest friends until now.

            "Are you alright?" Dr. Cantrell asked, seeing him become immersed in thought.  The bright grin had quickly faded.

            "The others?  'Fei, Tro' and Quat', they're all okay too, right?" he asked an icy fear grew in his gut at the possibility of a negative answer.  She had taken too long to answer his question.  "They're okay, right?"

            "Right?!"

*          *            *

Heero awoke once more, this time his mind was clear of any adverse side effects caused by the sedatives he had been given.  The room was devoid of life.  Sharp eyes focused on the folded up wheel chair which was tucked away neatly by the wall.  He reached up and rang the emergency bell insistently.  Heero Yuy was going on a field trip.

*          *            *

            "Good afternoon Mr. Chang," the doctor greeted as the dark haired young man strode into the room.  He bowed respectfully; she found the gesture oddly touching.  

            "Maxwell has the disease, does he not?  He would not speak to us when he emerged," Wufei demanded.  He hated this with a passion.  Hated the idea that he could lose everyone close to him and be absolutely powerless to stop it.  History had a nasty tendancy to repeat itself.

            "Mr. Maxwell is absolutely fine, we could detect no sign of cancer within him," she revealed.  Wufei closed his eyes briefly in thanks to the higher power which had spared his friend.  The unadulterated relief was short lasted.  If Duo was fine why had he been so upset upon leaving the office?  Catching the question in his eyes Dr. Cantrell smiled sadly.  "He asked about the results of yourself and the other two gentlemen and I thought that none of you would have any objections if I told him,"

            "Stop drawing this out!" Wufei snapped, his frayed nerves getting the best of him.  "Have I got the damned thing or not?"  

            "You have a small brain tumour Mr Chang," Dr. Cantrell revealed, trying to keep her voice business like.  Wufei blinked in shock.  He felt fine.  "I think it's best if we operate.  I've scheduled the procedure for the day after tomorrow; it's the quickest I could book you in.  It should be a relatively simple operation but of course there are always risks," Wufei let the words wash over him like a waterfall.  He felt fine.  Dr. Cantrell stopped talking and watched him with sympathetic eyes.

            "I feel fine," he told her adamantly.  She simply shook her head.  

            "I'm sorry," the words always felt so false and empty in her mouth.  Wufei visibly gathered himself together.

            "Trowa?  Quatre?  Tell me they're alright?"

*          *            *

            "I'm sorry Mr. Yuy but I simply can't!" the young nurse spluttered nervously.  "It's against policy!"  

            "Do I look like I care?" the retort was spoken in a flat and deadly voice.  Despite his diminished physical presence and the headache which was quickly threatening to split him in two Heero was still able to impose an extremely threatening presence.  Five minutes later Heero sat in the wheelchair outside his requested destination.  The nurse fled; glad to be out of his way.  The Japanese youth raised a hand to rap on the door, but before he could complete his task the wooden rectangle was yanked open and Relena stumbled out, nearly crashing into Heero in the process.  Tears were streaking down her face.  She saw him and hastily scrubbed the evidence of her sorrow away, offering a weak smile.  

            "H-Heero, how are you – " it was no use, the tears started again and her breath caught in her throat.  "Just _talk_ to him will you?" Not waiting for an answer to her desperate request she fled down the corridor.  Heero watched her go silently.  For a moment he thought his visit had come to late.  What had happened to upset her so?  Wheeling himself into the room took a lot more effort than it should and left him shaken both mentally and physically.  

            The room was basically the same as his own.  Basic furniture, a bed where the Lightning Count sat and watched him.  The said man looked as emaciated as Heero himself and the shining mane of platinum blonde was now dull and lifeless.  In fact the only difference in their rooms was the burly orderly who sat in a chair by the window.  The orderly looked Heero over and drew himself to his feet.  

            "Dismissed soldier," Zech's voice was full of the flat, dry mockery Heero had come to associate with his old rival.  The man looked Heero over once more before grudgingly leaving the room.

            "And that was?" Heero inquired quietly.  Zech's smirked at him.

            "Suicide watch,"

            So that was why Relena was so upset.

*          *            *

            "Mr. Barton, please take a seat," Dr. Cantrell greeted as the tall youth walked in.  Trowa sank into one of the chairs and watched her with intense eyes.

            "What's the verdict?" he asked, gauging her reaction to his abrupt question.  He had it.  He could tell from the way she nervously ran a hand through her hair, her posture, everything about her screamed bad news.

            "You're in the early stages of brain cancer.  We've decided that the best course of action is to operate and remove the tumour, but – " she was interrupted.

            "But it could come back?" it was more of a statement than a question but the doctor nodded in response anyway.  "So why bother?  Just give me the pills when they are cleared," Trowa had been a soldier from a very young age.  He was all too aware of the dangers that came from unconsciousness and the fact that not all doctors could be trusted.  If he could avoid having the operation he would.  Dr. Cantrell gaped at him.

            "I don't think you understand Mr. Barton," she said brusquely, resenting the rebellion and questioning of her judgement.  "With surgery the cancer may never come back.  You can live a perfectly healthy life and die a natural death.  Hormone therapy means that the cancer is always there.  It just suppresses it.  There will always be a threat hanging over your head and you will never know when it is going to overpower the drugs and wipe you out," There was a moment of silence.  Both occupants of the office slightly shocked by the outburst.  Trowa studied her carefully while weighing his decisions.

            "I'll have the operation," he told her quietly causing her to let out a sigh of relief.  There was another moment of silence.  Dr. Cantrell shifted uncomfortably under intense green eyes.

            "What's wrong with Quatre?"

*          *            *

            "You tried to kill yourself," Heero stated flatly.  "I don't understand.  Why would you do that?" Zechs smiled self-depreciatingly.

            "Why not?" he asked rhetorically.  Heero didn't care that the question was not meant to have an answer.  Zechs was going to get one anyway.

            "How about Relena?  Noin?  Two people who would rather die than see you hurt!  How about – " Zechs cut him off, anger burning in chips of ice.

            "Don't you dare lecture me on the vices of suicide Heero Yuy.  I've lost count of exactly how many times you've tried to end it all," the words were not yelled but spoken with powerful steel and left Heero suitably subdued with their logic.

            "Why?" he simply repeated.

            "Why? Because of this," he held up a wrist so thin that it would take virtually no effort to snap it.  "And this," he yanked up his top to reveal his starkly visible ribs, Heero's hand unconsciously reached to touch his own jutting rib cage.  "Because I am slowly dying anyway!  Because the only enemy in sight is the enemy that is thriving inside me.  Eating me alive.  And all enemies must be destroyed at any cost,"

            The cold cut reasoning left Heero hollow inside.  Heero was not going to win this argument, because on some deep, intrinsic level he agreed with the blond.  He was snapped from his suicidal reverie by Zechs, who had drawn a gun from beneath his pillow.

            "All enemies must be destroyed 01.  You know it as well as I.  Now, who shall go first?  Me or you?"

*          *            *

            "Hello Mr. Winner, please make yourself comfortable," Dr. Cantrell made her greetings once more.  The false smile on her face was becoming more and more brittle with every young man she saw.  On his part Quatre flashed her a genuine, if somewhat tired, smile before sitting.

            "Please, call me Quatre," he insisted.  She shook her head ruefully.

            "I'm afraid not Mr. Winner, it's my own personal policy never to get on a first name basis with any of my patients, I find it compromises my professionalism," she explained.  He gave her a knowing look.

            "You're afraid of getting too involved," she opened her mouth in shock but he continued smoothly, not allowing her to reply. "Trowa just informed me of his, Wufei's and Duo's results.  He said he knew mine but felt it better I heard from you.  He was very upset.  Am I dying?"

            Dr. Cantrell was blown away by this question.  This young boy walked into her office looking as cherubic as a choirboy and yet he spoke about death with the same casual air one would use to discuss the weather.  It took her a moment to collect her thoughts.

            "No, Mr. Winner, you aren't as far gone as Mr. Yuy.  However the cancer is move developed in your case so we are unable to operate.  As soon as the drugs are cleared I'm putting you onto hormone therapy.  I need you to understand that this will not cure you.  It will hold the disease at bay.  However there are reports of people living to a ripe old age who are on the medication." She explained to him, watching his face, trying to judge his reaction as Trowa had done with her.  There was no change in the young mans expression.  "There is a side affect to the drug.  Since it _is_ hormone therapy the drugs affect the testosterone levels in your body, as this is what feed the cancerous cells.  This means that you won't be as," she paused; trying to think of an eloquent way of telling a teenage boy he was going to be virtually impotent. "Virile as you were," He smiled indulgently.

            "If it's life or sex I'm going to go with life every time," he told her calmly.  "Thank you for explaining the situation, I believe I should go and find Duo.  You shouldn't have told him our results, he has got enough problems coping with Heero's situation right now,"

            With that he turned and left the office, shutting the door firmly behind him and leaving a somewhat astonished doctor in his wake.

            "These boys may just be the end of me,"

*          *            *

            Heero took the gun from Zechs hand and flipped open the chamber with expert ease.  Fully loaded.  Zech's was serious.  He closed the chamber.

            "I have no desire to die quite yet," Heero stated and was surprise to find that the sentiment was completely true.  He wanted to spend every second he had left with his loved ones.  He could see the conviction in Zech's eyes and knew nothing he or anyone else could say would sway him from this course.  "However if you are certain that you truly want this, I will end it for you," A slow smile spread across the blondes face at the offer.

            "I would be honoured to die at your hand," he replied in all seriousness.

            "It has been a pleasure knowing you Preventer Wind, Milliardo Peacecraft, Lightning Count, Zechs Marquis," the prussian eyed boy admitted.

            "Let's get this over with," Zech's ordered as he braced himself.  Heero raised the gun.

            "So be it,"

To be Continued . . .


	5. 5

Thank yous – Duo/folken/Tk, Dark Crystal, MegHead88 (hehe, breathe!), CJ (I c where you're coming from and for the most part I agree but I wanted to show that Heero's managed to get over that part of him, almost!), Elle-FeTe2x1, AtomicBlue (^_^  Definantly enjoyed writing Quatre's the most!) and Kate.

And a special thank you to those people who have put me on there faves list!  Yay!

Reviews?  Yes please! 

5.

"Where the hell is he?" a harsh voice that was barely recognisable as Duo's echoed through the sparse corridors of the hospital.  After spending an hour sitting on the edge of the roof, contemplating the hand dealt to him and his comrades, his friends, he had managed to bring himself down from hysteria and decided to spend whatever time he could with them.  He quickly glanced at his watch and figured that the doctor must have finished breaking the news and the pilots would reconvene in Heero's room.  Circumstances however were not so straight forward.  When he reached his destination instead of finding all of his family together he found no one, not even his lover; the bed was empty.  As he stood still and silent the others were engaged elsewhere.

*          *          *

            "Excuse me Mr Chang," a professionally cheerful voice interrupted Wufei's dark thoughts.  "We're ready for you now," Wufei stood with a shaky sigh and allowed the nurse to lead him into a small private room.  There had been a sudden cancellation, the operation theatre, surgeon and anaesthetist were all prepped and ready to go, but the patient had died.  A quick bit of talking on doctor Cantrell's part had managed to get Wufei the spot.  He was due to go under the knife in less than an hour.  As the nurse turned to leave, his hand snaked out and caught her elbow.  

            "Could you notify Yuy, Maxwell, Barton and Winner?  Tell them what is happening?" He asked, trying and succeeding in keeping the panic from his voice.  He had stopped by Heero's room as soon as he had been informed but it had been deserted.

            "I have better things to do than play the messenger girl!" she informed him firmly.  She made to leave and once more was stopped.  She met dark eyes and read the plea which was unable to make it past stubborn lips.  She gave an exaggerated sigh and relented.  "I suppose I could put an announcement over the speaker.  What were the names again?"

*          *          *

            "Could Mr.'s Yuy, Maxwell, Barton and Winner, please make their way to room 101 immediately.  Thank you,"

            "Where the hell is he?!  What do you mean you don't know?  I don't fucking believe you people!  How could you not notice him leave!  I don't fucking believe this!"  The loud yells from a braided youth and the answering shouts from professionals who's nerves were too frayed by there five intense people to remain impassive and emotionless drowned out the crackle of the tanoy announcement.

*          *          *

            Trowa sat lost in his thoughts in quiet haven of the hospitals small, but beautifully maintained, garden.  He tensed as the door opened and another presence invaded the sanctuary.  He found his hand moving to draw a gun he no longer carried and when a hand gently brushed his shoulder he automatically gripped the limb in a bruising grip and in one fluid movement had it twisted up and behind his attackers back.  Just a bit more pressure and the bone would break.  

            "I thought we were past all this," a calm voice stated softly, sadly.  Recognising the voice immediately Trowa released the man whose arm he had been about to shatter as if he had been scalded.  Quatre looked at him with a rueful smile as he ran a hand over the pale skin which was already beginning to darken.

            "So did I," Trowa admitted quietly as he sank back into his previous position.  Quatre took the seat next to him.  He had been intending to find Duo and help his friend through his problems but it seemed that would have to be postponed.  As he gently nudged, prodded and cajoled the uni-banged boy into talking about what had sent him so far into soldier mode the blond felt a small stirring of resentment.  Sometimes he wished someone would ask him how he was coping.

            "Could Mr.'s Yuy, Maxwell, Barton and Winner, please make their way to room 101 immediately.  Thank you,"

            "Did you say my name?" Quatre inquired through the deep and thoughtful silence that had descended.  Trowa dismissed the question with a sharp shake of his head, his mind to distracted by the implications and concerns that screamed at him.  Quatre glanced around before turning back to the brunette with a shrug.  It seemed he was hearing things.

*          *          *

            "Miss Relena!" a familiar voice hailed across the buzzing cafeteria.  A woman with short blue hair, looking smart and intimidating in her Preventers uniform strode confidently towards the girl she respected and cared for.  The girl in question looked up with red-rimmed eyes as former Lieutenant Noin reached her side.  A beat passed between them as they regarded each other then Relena threw herself into the older woman's' arms and proceeded to sob into her shoulder.  For her part Noin felt a growing fear unfurl deep inside her.  The fear only grew and intensified as she sat her friend down and with hitching breaths Relena informed her of Millardo's condition and of his suicide attempt.  Eyes that had been brimming with tears hardened into unforgiving ice as the full tale was revealed.  

            "Where is he?" 

            People dodged out of the way as a formidable woman marched swiftly through corridors.  Lucrezia Noin was on the warpath.

*          *          *

            "I'm warning all of you right now, if you don't tell me where the hell he is you're all gonna face Shinigami's wrath!  You're all gonna burn in hell fire!  Don't tell me to calm down!  I am calm!"

*          *          *

            "It has been a pleasure knowing you Preventer Wind, Milliardo Peacecraft, Lightning Count, Zechs Marquis," the prussian eyed boy admitted.

            "Let's get this over with," Zech's ordered as he braced himself.  Heero raised the gun.

            "So be it," Heero declared as he settled his aim.  Trigger finger slowly increased pressure as two chips of ice regarded him, a sense of peace and tranquillity radiated from their depths.  

            Nails scraped along metal as a hand gripped the doorknob.  With hands that moved quicker than the human eye could follow Heero had the safety on and the gun tucked beneath the pillow of his wheelchair before the door even opened.  The peace and tranquillity morphed into sickness and disbelief as another chance was lost.  The expression was hidden as his lover and sister stormed into the room.  All hell broke lose.  

"Could Mr.'s Yuy, Maxwell, Barton and Winner, please make their way to room 101 immediately.  Thank you,"

            Through the shouts and screams, which filled the room, Heero scarcely heard the announcement.  He thought for a second then dismissed it.  He would go in a minute, things were just getting interested and he could see Zech's determination begin to waver in the face of the two passionate women.  Noin vaulted herself onto the bed and straddled the Lightning Count.  Her breath and heartbeat were frantic from the adrenaline rush her fear for the man had launched her into.  

            "How many times must I tell you?" she asked, her voice softening.  "Where ever you go, I follow."  Her voice was pitched low and serious so there could be misunderstanding her meaning.  Heero raised a sardonic eyebrow and caught Zech's eye as his right hand moved slowly and deliberately to the cold metal beneath him.  The older man's eyes widened and shook his head once sharply.  No.  With a mocking salute Heero wheeled himself from the room.

*          *          *

            Wufei glared at the back of the nurse leaving his room after injecting him with that substance which soldiers such as himself regarded as dangerous as poison.  Already he could feel the drug travelling through his system.  Through the descending haze he could still feel the stinging disappointment at the abandonment of his friends.  It always seemed to be this way.  Quatre went to Trowa.  Duo went to Heero.  Wufei stayed alone and while most of the time that was just fine by him there were times, such as this, when the loneliness was biting.  His eyes fluttered shut then jerked open as the door opened.  Instead of the worn and familiar faces of the men who he had fought by for so long Dr. Cantrell strode in, clipboard in arm.  Defeated, Wufei allowed unconsciousness to take hold and prayed that his instincts regarding this female weren't wrong.

*          *          *

            "Heero Yuy!" the boy in question repressed a grimace as his lover's voice boomed accusingly down the hallway.  He halted himself, hating the burning of pain in arms which had once been strong enough to bend steel.  Duo caught up to his runaway charge and well and truly glomped him before turning the relieved grin to a lecturing frown.  He launched into an animated rant full of the tired clichés that only a worried parent could pull off, Duo managed well enough.  A quick glance up and down the passage assured Heero they were alone.  He pulled his lover in close by his shirt, effectively silencing his rant and pressed the cold butt of the gun into his lovers' hand.  Duo accepted it automatically and tucked it into the back of his black trousers where it was hidden by his loose shirt.  He regarded the man before him in concern.  

            "I had a choice today," Heero told him quietly.  Duo stiffened as he realised exactly what that choice was.  Heero gave him a small smile.  "I think I made the right decision," As the braided man knelt before him and sealed his lips against his Heero knew for certain.  If there was a choice between death and Shinigami, Duo would win every time.

*          *          *

            Quatre and Trowa made there way indoors to be greeted by the welcome sight of two of their friends.  Duo was running flat out down the corridor towards them, before him he pushed Heero in a wheel chair.  The Perfect Soldiers face had gone white and his nails gripped for dear life as his lover skidded to a halt and as a result nearly sent him on a flying lesson.  

            "They should have laws to stop that happening to people," Heero grunted as he pushed down his brakes before the mischievous one could get any more brilliant ideas.  The four broke into amicable chatter, each and everyone of them avoiding topic that dominated their thoughts.  As they stood basking in the warmth of the sun which streamed in through the window two orderlies shouldered past them wheeling along a stretcher.  Duo turned to snap a biting comment but stopped as he caught sight of the young man lying silent and still on the bed, his dark hair spread across the pillow.  

            "'Fei?"

To be Continued . . .


End file.
